Camille et Humphrey
by Humphy
Summary: Camille a quitté Sainte-Marie pour Paris. Humphrey et elle se manquent mutuellement. Comment leurs sentiments pourront-ils évoluer malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui vont les séparer désormais.
1. Chapitre -1: Disclaimer fiche technique

**Titre:** Camille et Humphrey.

 **Rating:** PG13 / T (Enquêtes policières sur des meurtres).

 **Genres:**

Romance _(Camille-Humphrey)_ : Rating PG / K+.

Enquêtes policières: Rating PG13 / T.

 **Nombre de chapitres:** Inconnu.

Fiction en cours d'écriture.

 **Résumé:** Camille a quitté Sainte-Marie pour Paris. Humphrey et elle se manquent mutuellement. Comment leurs sentiments pourront-ils évoluer malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui vont les séparer désormais.

 **Spoilers:** Cette fiction fait directement suite aux épisodes _'Recette Mortelle_ ' ( _Damned If You Do …_ ) et ' _Un mot de trop_ ' ( _Until Death Do You Part)_ (les épisodes 3 et 4 de la saison 4). Elle contient donc certainement des spoilers sur ces 2 épisodes!

 **Disclaimer:**

Je ne suis pas propriétaire de la série _Meurtres au Paradis_ ( _Death in Paradise_ pour la VO) ni des personnages / lieux de l'histoire canon.

Je n'attends aucune rémunération de mon 'œuvre'.

Les séries ' _Paradis Mortel_ ' et ' _Inspecteur Richard_ ' sont de mon invention, il est donc inutile de chercher à les voir sur internet! La première est une mise en abîme de _Meurtres au Paradis_ , la seconde est un double clin d'œil, premièrement à la série _Inspecteur Lewis_ et deuxièmement au personnage de Ben Miller dans _Meurtres au Paradis_. Mais ici, 'Richard' est le nom de famille de l'inspecteur.

 **Note(s) de l'auteur:**

Dans les dialogues téléphoniques, les "[...]" indiquent les moments où l'interlocuteur répond.

 **Prérequis:** Avoir vu  l'essentiel de la série jusqu'aux épisodes précités (ces 2 là **DOIVENT** avoir été vus avant la lecture) comme point de départ de cette fiction.

 **Specials thanks to:**

– Aurélie, pour m'avoir donné quelques idées au départ de cette fiction ... et pour ne pas m'avoir spoilé sur le 1er épisode de la saison 3 (que j'avais manqué pour cause de vacances + orage).

– ma maman, qui a été ma première lectrice.

 **Personnages canons présents dans l'histoire  
**

 **\- Inspecteur Humphrey Goodman** ( Kris Marshall)

 **\- Sergent Camille Bordey** ( Sara Martins)

 **\- Sergent Florence Cassell** ( Joséphine Jobert)

 **\- Agent Dwayne Myers** ( Danny John-Jules)

 **\- Catherine Bordey** , la mère de Camille (Élizabeth Bourgine)

 **\- Commandant Selwyn Patterson** ( Don Warrington).

Et certainement quelques autres ...


	2. Chapitre 0: Prologue

**Prologue.**

 _Le bateau disparût à l'horizon et ils se regardèrent tous les cinq, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis Catherine annonça._

"Venez, je vous offre le petit déjeuner!"

"Pas faim!" _annonça Dwayne._

"Non merci, pas pour moi!" _répondit Humphrey au même instant._

"Et vous croyez que j'ai faim, moi? Ma fille unique vient de partir pour l'autre bout du monde! Je ne vous invite pas pour vous faire manger, mais uniquement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, ce matin. Alors c'est vous au petit déjeuner ou je me suicide avant midi et vous devrez tous subir la colère de Camille!"

 _Même si tous savaient que Catherine n'était pas sérieuse dans ses menaces, ils cédèrent sans discuter plus avant. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un verre de jus de fruits frais ou une tasse de café dans un silence plombé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore osé parler. Soudain, une musique rompit le silence. C'était le téléphone portable d'Humphrey qui sonnait. L'inspecteur se leva, et décrocha en s'éloignant. Quand il les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, il annonça._

"On a une mort suspecte. À la villa Barclay. Quelqu'un sait où c'est?" _Il se tourna vers la mère de Camille._ "Désolé Catherine, mais le travail nous appelle! On se voit plus tard?"

"Pas de souci, je vous appelle dès que j'ai de ses nouvelles. Le travail avant tout!"

 _Ils s'éloignèrent mais, arrivé près de la voiture, l'inspecteur s'arrêta et dit:_

"Dwayne, attendez-moi, je viens avec vous! Et Florence, partez devant avec le Commandant!"

 _Il retourna rapidement à l'intérieur._

"Oh, Catherine!" _l'interpellée se retourna, le combiné collé à l'oreille,_ "J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à Camille. Dites-lui de ma part que … qu'elle fasse très attention à elle. Merci."

 _Il attrapa sa veste, oubliée sur un dossier de chaise, et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Le side-car n'était déjà plus là quand Catherine ferma la porte deux minutes plus tard, un papier plié à la main, pour se diriger vers la plage.  
_

 _xxxxx_

 _Camille était restée sur le pont jusqu'à la disparition du quai. Puis elle regarda la bague qui ornait son doigt et sourit. Par cet objet, l'Anglais exprimait deux choses: la plus évidente était qu'il souhaitait sincèrement la voir revenir à Sainte-Marie. L'autre était une tentative désespérée de lui avouer ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire depuis des semaines. Quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une conversation anodine sur la façon dont un Anglais déclarerait sa flamme dans une chanson, il lui avait répondu "je t'aime" d'une étrange manière. Dans le feu de la discussion, Camille n'y avait pas prêté attention mais, la nuit suivante, elle avait rêvé de l'affaire en cours, mais aussi de ces trois mots et du ton sur lequel Humphrey les avait prononcé. Est-ce que, sans même s'en apercevoir, il ne lui avait pas ouvert son cœur?_

 _Puis, penaud, il lui avait avoué sa honteuse tentative de la garder près de lui en refusant son transfert et, dans sa colère, elle avait un instant repensé à Richard et à la façon dont le commissaire Patterson l'avait lui aussi retenu. Ça lui avait paru anodin à l'époque, mais elle avait bien vu que Richard avait très mal pris cette impossibilité pour lui de rentrer en Angleterre. Comment Humphrey, celui à qui elle avait confié ses espoirs de vivre la vie aventureuse d'une infiltrée de la police parisienne, avait-il pu en toute conscience lui faire un tel coup bas? Il avait mis cela sur le compte d'un égoïsme mal placé. Pourtant, il avait tout arrangé pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves avant même de venir lui présenter ses excuses. Et elle l'avait pardonné avant d'annoncer son départ à sa mère. Mais ce matin, elle avait réellement paniqué en ne le voyant pas sur le quai. Souhaitait-il éviter les adieux ou n'était-ce qu'un retard? Puis il était arrivé, juste à temps pour lui offrir cette bague, et se laisser embrasser. La jeune métisse avait voulu être sure de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il avait répondu au contact de leurs lèvres en tentant de le prolonger le plus longtemps possible. Sa bouche avait eu un goût légèrement salé par les embruns et le souvenir de ce doux contact serra le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle aurait volontiers appelé son ancien Chef mais ne voulait pas le faire souffrir inutilement en l'obligeant à entendre sa voix si tôt après son départ. Elle décida donc d'appeler sa mère, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro. On décrocha._

"Maman, c'est moi."

"[…]"

"Oui, tout va bien."

"[...]"

"Non, pas encore, mais on ne devrait plus tarder. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'Humphrey est chez toi?"

"[…]"

"Oh, ils viennent de partir!"

"[…]" _Ce qu'elle entendit à cet instant au combiné lui tira un sourire._

"Oui, je l'ai entendu … Tu lui diras que je … non, attends, tu as de quoi noter?"

"[…]"

"D'accord, j'attends."

"[...]"

"Bon, je vais te dicter mon message. Alors …"

"[...]"

"Non, je veux que tu le notes et que tu ailles le déposer chez lui."

"[...]"

"Oui, tu le déposes bien en évidence."

"[...]"

"Le message est: 'Les Beatles chantent _'She loves you'_ , écoutez-les ce soir!' Et tu signes 'Camille'."

"[...]"

"Oui, maman, c'est un message codé, si tu veux! Mais je pense qu'il comprendra. C'est quelque chose dont on a parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui et moi."

"[...]"

"C'est en rapport avec les Anglais. S'il ne comprend pas, dis-lui que je suis désolée d'avoir dit qu'il était coincé! Mais il est Anglais et intelligent, il comprendra!"

xxxxx

 _Il ne leur avait fallu que dix petites minutes pour arriver sur les lieux. Le légiste, présent au moment de la macabre découverte, avait sécurisé la scène en interdisant à toutes les personnes présentes d'accéder à la terrasse et en en verrouillant tous les accès. Le corps d'une femme flottait, à plat ventre, dans la piscine de la propriété. Tandis que Dwayne et Florence commençaient à prendre les dépositions des témoins, le Commandant tentait de calmer les célébrités présentes. La réception marquait la fin du tournage d'un épisode cross-over liant deux séries policières diffusées dans toutes les Caraïbes:_ 'Paradis Mortels' _et_ 'Inspecteur Richard'. _La victime était une star locale qui avait interprété la mère d'une des victimes qui cachait un secret lourd de conséquences._

 _Humphrey, accompagné du légiste, tournait autour de la piscine à la recherche d'indices. Il s'accroupit et tendit le bras pour saisir un objet rose bonbon. Il s'agissait d'une touffe de plumes duveteuses qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. À l'instant même où il les saisit, une fine pointe métallique, semblable à une aiguille, s'en détacha et coula à pic. C'étaient les plumes qui, faisant office de radeau, lui avaient permis de flotter jusqu'à leur arrivée. Humphrey dût se retenir au rebord de la piscine pour éviter d'y faire un plongeon. Il nota mentalement de demander à Dwayne et à Florence de récupérer l'aiguille au fond de la piscine avec un aimant avant de partir._ _Quelqu'un s'approcha._

"Chef!" _C'était Florence_ "Nous en avons presque fini avec les dépositions des témoins."

"Presque, Florence? … Pourquoi seulement _'presque'_? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux que ça!"

"Il ne nous en reste qu'un, Monsieur! Mais c'est un peu délicat."

"Délicat? Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il s'agit … du Dr Matheson, Monsieur!"

"Oh, évidement … Il était présent au moment des faits." _Humphrey se tourna vers le légiste_ "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Docteur … Votre déposition nous sera utile."

" Oui, bien sûr! Et je vous donnerai aussi une liste de collègues compétents pour me remplacer et effectuer l'autopsie."

"Bien! Excellent! Merci."


End file.
